The principal investigator for this proposal is Dr. Morris Reichlin who is one of five projected major users of the fluorescence activated cell sorter that is the shared instrument for which this grant is being submitted. All major users are supported by active NIH proposals and include in addition to Dr. Reichlin, Drs. Robert A. Good, Paul Kincade and Shu Man Fu of the Cancer Research group, and Dr. Eugen Koren representing the program project grant on lipoproteins which is headed by Dr. Petar Alaupovic. These five laboratories will utilize the instrument 75% of the time and the remaining 25% of instrument time will be available for other projects in the OMRF, two of which are supported by NIH funds at the present time. These include listed proposals by Drs. Fletcher Taylor (funded by NIH), Rajagopalan Sridhar (funded by NIH), Nazareth Gengozian, and John Harley of the Thrombosis/Hematology, Biomembrane, Cancer, and Arthritis/Immunology laboratories respectively.